


Garras

by weishenbi



Series: Fictober2018 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Cafés, Light Angst, M/M, side Yugbam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbi/pseuds/weishenbi
Summary: A Jinyoung nunca le habían gustado los gatos. No era que le disgustasen tampoco, pero no se deshacía de ternura cuando los veía pasar por la calle, ni soñaba despierto con tener uno de mascota.Hasta que conoció a Jaebeom.





	1. Gatos

A Jinyoung nunca le habían gustado los gatos. No era que le disgustasen tampoco, eran animales así que automáticamente conseguían el estatus de monos. Pero no se deshacía de ternura cuando los veía pasar por la calle, ni soñaba despierto con tener uno de mascota, o buscaba vídeos o fotos de gatitos en internet.

Hasta que conoció a Jaebeom.

Les presentaron amigos en común, un día que quedaron en ir a ver una película todos juntos al cine. Era la adaptación cinematográfica de uno de sus libros favoritos, así que había aceptado encantado. Y aunque al principio no supo muy bien cómo o de qué hablar con el otro chaval, porque le costaba un poco hacerse a la gente nueva, al salir de la película se enzarzaron en una conversación larga y animada sobre las diferencias respecto al libro, y el hielo quedó más que roto. Desde aquel día habían quedado en grupo varias ocasiones más, y Jinyoung cada vez se sentía más cómodo en su presencia, y esperaba con más ganas volver a verle. Pasado un mes ya se habían intercambiado los números y hablaban prácticamente a diario, y en el segundo mes empezaron a quedar a solas.

No eran citas, se decía Jinyoung, porque a Jaebeom no le interesaba él de ese modo, y porque nadie se iba en una cita a una librería a buscar la mejor edición de un libro que otro le recomendó. O a un parque a sentarse y hablar de lo bonitas que estaban las hojas en los días justo anteriores al otoño, antes de que empezasen a caer. O a una cafetería a probar unas galletas muy ricas que habían traído hacía poco. Pero a Jinyoung le habría encantado que lo fueran, porque era exactamente lo que quería hacer en una cita. Y hasta que un día no se vio con una rosa frente a él, ofrecida por un Jaebeom que parecía ser incapaz de mirarle a la cara y estar muy interesado en el patrón de las baldosas del suelo, no comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que había estado pasando.

 

De aquello hacía ya tres años. Jinyoung se había enamorado a un ritmo un poco vertiginoso, pero la intensidad y la velocidad son lo emocionante de las atracciones, siempre que te puedas agarrar a la barra de seguridad. Y su relación era una barra inamovible, protectora, que marcaba la burbuja de diferencia con el mundo exterior. Dentro de ella se estaba a salvo, aunque se fuera muy deprisa.

Querer a Jaebeom era casi natural, desde la forma en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando soltaba una carcajada hasta el modo en que le abrazaba cuando estaba mal y no sabía cómo animarle. Tenían mil temas de conversación e intereses en común, y aun así siempre encontraban nuevos temas de los que hablar, y nuevas cosas que aprender del otro, o que descubrir juntos. Esto no significaba que no hubiera momentos de silencio cuando estaban juntos; de hecho, ambos disfrutaban de los silencios compartidos, leyendo el uno al lado del otro, uno cocinando y el otro estudiando, acurrucados en el sofá susurrándose palabras de amor sólo con la mirada. Si estaban en casa de Jaebeom, muchas veces durante esos silencios los pasaban jugando con Nora o con Kunta.

Al principio Jinyoung no sabía muy bien cómo relacionarse con ellos, y simplemente les acariciaba un poco el lomo, con pavor a molestarles y que, como amos y señores de la casa, le vetasen la entrada en calidad de presencia no grata. Pero ver a Jaebeom jugar con ellos, y cómo los gatos respondían, le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento que no sabía describir. Los ojos del mayor brillaban con un afecto infinito, y la forma en que les hablaba despertaba una ternura contagiosa en él, que acabó viéndose envuelto en los juegos y apreciando a los animales como los seres de magia envueltos en suave pelaje que eran. Cuando se mudaron juntos al año y medio de empezar a salir oficialmente, los gatos se habían convertido en una gran parte de la vida de Jinyoung. No sólo Kunta y Nora, también los que encontraba por la calle. Poco a poco, ver a uno de los felinos fue suponiendo una alegría en su día, una sonrisa en su cara.

Algunas veces, significaron la única sonrisa que esbozaba ese día. Cuando volvía a casa del trabajo cansado y Jaebeom no estaba allí, y sólo quería tumbarse en el sofá a dormir para no tener que cambiarse siquiera, pero el sofá era el reino de Kunta y no había forma de convencerle de bajarse, porque volvía siempre a su trono. Y Jinyoung no podía frustrarse, sólo reír ante su perseverancia, darle unos mimos de buenas noches y resignarse a tener que ducharse, cambiarse y meterse en la cama solo. O cuando Jaebeom y él discutían por la enésima tontería esa semana, y llevaba todo el día de morros, pero salía a pasear y se encontraba un gatito agazapado bajo un coche, mirándole con curiosidad, y no podía evitar dejar a un lado su enfado y derretirse por aquellos ojazos inocentes. O cuando le dijo a Jaebeom que no podía seguir así, y que tenían que hacer algo con su relación, y ambos acabaron llorando, y sin saber cómo arreglar aquello, pero oyeron un ruido en la cocina y Jaebeom saltó en seguida a ver qué había pasado, y cuando Jinyoung le vio coger a Nora en brazos y regañarle por haberle preocupado, lloró con fuerzas renovadas pero con una sonrisa en la cara, porque no era justo todo el amor que Jaebeom tenía para dar, y que sin embargo ellos no pudieran funcionar.

 

Jinyoung echaba muchísimo de menos a Nora y a Kunta. Evidentemente se quedaron con Jaebeom; eran suyos, Jinyoung sólo había formado parte de sus vidas cotidianas durante poco más de un año. No guardaba rencor al otro por separarles, pero aun así les echaba de menos. El horario de su trabajo, y las reglas de su nuevo piso, no le permitían hacerse cargo de una mascota. Pero él añoraba la simple felicidad que le suponía la compañía de los gatos, y empezaba a aborrecer aquel trabajo que le había exigido tanto tiempo y tantas energías y le había amargado los días y las relaciones, tanto la de pareja como con sus amigos.

Así que cuando abrió el “cat café” a dos calles de donde vivía y vio el letrero de “se busca personal”, entró porque necesitaba un cambio más a mejor en su vida. Porque se merecía nuevos comienzos y ambientes en los que estuviera a gusto, porque le encantaban los gatos y su compañía era agradable incluso en calma y silencio.

Cuando empezó a trabajar en el cat café era por él, que echaba de menos estar rodeado de gatos y era inmensamente más feliz que con su antiguo empleo. Pero cuando se hacía sus propios cafés por la mañana, negros, solos, amargos, era porque le recordaban a los que tomaba Jaebeom.

 


	2. Café

_Un mes._

El primer fin de semana que Jinyoung se quedó a dormir en su piso Jaebeom descubrió que su novio se tomaba el café por la tarde, con leche y azúcar. Lo tomaba por mero gusto, pausadamente, como un capricho dulce que le animaba mientras hacía otras cosas. Normalmente leer o estudiar, le explicó, aunque ese día estaba jugando con Nora, con un respeto casi reverencial. A Jaebeom le parecía todo un caso el cuidado que tenía con sus niños, pero un caso fascinante y adorable. Se había sentado a su lado y besado la mano que había estado acaparando la gata, mientras Jinyoung se llevaba la taza a los labios y le dirigía una de esas sonrisas que subían hasta sus ojos.

Jaebeom se tomaba el café por la mañana, muy cargado, amargo, porque le servía para despertarse. No le importaba demasiado que fuera de sobre o de máquina, y para casa cogía siempre la primera marca de instantáneo más o menos asequible que viera. Cuando alguna vez iba con amigos a tomar un café solía esperar a que otro pidiese algo cualquiera y pedir otro igual, el sabor le era bastante indiferente, le gustaba más el hecho de compartir todos juntos ese rato.

  
  


_Cinco meses._

Empezaba a hacer bastante frío en Seúl, y eso significaba pasar las tardes remoloneando en el sofá, compartiendo una manta y bebiendo chocolate caliente, hablando de todo y de nada. Normalmente ponían alguna película, pero muchas veces acababan parándola para debatir algún punto de la trama o las motivaciones de los personajes o cualquier cosa que les llamase la atención, y su inmersión en la conversación era tal que olvidaban volver a darle al play. Otras veces, las películas resultaban ser aburridas, y entre las caricias a los gatos y entre ellos volaban besos, palabras dulces que terminaban en la cama, o que decoraban el salón con gemidos provenientes del sofá. Jaebeom siempre se terminaba su chocolate al principio de la tarde, pero el de Jinyoung muchas veces quedaba a medias, olvidado, y era recogido y recalentado por la noche para acabarlo, por mucho que Jaebeom insistiera en que así no sabía tan bien como recién hecho.

  
  


_Ocho meses._

Esas últimas semanas no se habían visto mucho; Jinyoung estaba ocupado preparando la defensa de su tesis final para la graduación y Jaebeom había tenido mucho que hacer en la tienda de música en la que trabajaba, porque andaban cortos de personal. Entre semana se conformaban con algunos mensajes de ánimo y comentando lo más reseñable del día, si es que lo había, y los fines de semana ambos necesitaban descansar, demasiado agotados como para planear alguna actividad en conjunto.

Dos días antes de la presentación Jinyoung estaba poniendo patas arriba el apartamento en busca de uno de los libros que había usado como fuente y que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca al día siguiente. Ya al borde de la desesperación le preguntó a Jaebeom si le sonaba haberlo visto, y resultó que se lo había dejado en su casa una tarde. Media hora después estaba en su puerta, con el libro en la mano y una mueca burlona, apartando el objeto de la discordia del alcance del dueño de la casa pidiendo un beso a cambio. Jinyoung, hombre de orgullo donde los haya, fue bastante duro de convencer, pero quién podía resistirse a las risas de felicidad absoluta de Jaebeom como las de ese momento, cuando sus ojos desaparecían y sus carcajadas le reconfortaban el alma. Antes de volver a irse, Jinyoung insistió en que tomasen algo juntos, y al abrir la nevera el otro vio que tenía un par de bricks de leche con sabor a fresa en una de las baldas. “ _¿Al final te ha acabado gustando la leche de fresa? Pero si la odiabas_ ”, le chinchó, acariciándole la espalda distraído. “ _La sigo odiando_ ”, fue la respuesta mientras le pasaba uno de los bricks al mayor, “ _pero la compré para ti_ ”.

  
  


_Un año y dos meses._

Por fin habían abierto la última caja de la mudanza, la más difícil de abrir de todas. La que se deja en un rincón porque no son cosas de primera necesidad, y sobre la que se van apilando otras cosas, que se convierte en una especie de mueble más. Casi se había convertido en una parte más del cuarto de estar, como si ese, tras la estantería de discos y dvds, fuese su sitio legítimo e indiscutible. Pero Jinyoung insistió en que, a pesar de no recordar qué contenía siquiera, seguir teniéndola por medio no era de recibo después de un mes de haberse mudado a vivir juntos, así que esa tarde la vaciaron. Los gatos parecían haber encontrado un tesoro en el envoltorio de cajón restante mientras ellos sacaban las copas de vino y las dos botellas de tinto que habían encontrado en ella, envueltas en papel de periódico. Ante la mirada interrogante de Jaebeom, que sí que bebía vino, Jinyoung se encogió de hombros y declaró que podrían beberlo en alguna ocasión especial.

Cuando, diez meses más tarde, ambos abandonaron el piso, las botellas de vino quedaron de nuevo abandonadas en un rincón de la casa, intactas.

  
  


_Un año y seis meses._

Jinyoung miró con tristeza el zumo de naranja que se estaba derramando por el parqué. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le apremiaba a limpiarlo, sabiendo lo corrosivo que era para la madera, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse de donde estaba. Fue Jaebeom quien, sin mediar palabra, puso en pie el brick que el menor había tumbado con sus aspavientos, y cogió la bayeta para recoger con ella el reguero que goteaba desde la mesa y el charco naranja que se había formado en el suelo. Jinyoung quería decir que lo sentía, que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones en la discusión, y que gracias por limpiar el desastre por él. Pero todas esas palabras se atascaron en su garganta, y seguía clavado en el sitio, mirando al suelo. Las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar, y sólo cruzó por su cabeza lo irónico de seguir mojando el suelo, al verlas chocar contra la madera de éste.

  
  


_Un año y diez meses_ .

Jinyoung no pulsó inmediatamente el botón del ascensor para subir hasta su piso. Dejó que las puertas se cerrasen, y con ellas sus ojos, mientras asumía las implicaciones de lo que había ocurrido ese día en el trabajo. Tamborileando los dedos suavemente sobre la botella de champán que traía bajo el brazo, respiró hondo.

El ascenso en la oficina suponía pasar considerablemente menos horas en casa entre semana, pero le dejaba libre desde el jueves por la noche hasta el domingo, y con un aumento de salario nada desdeñable. Ayudaría a aliviar las tensiones económicas que habían tenido últimamente, pero dudaba seriamente que estar tanto tiempo fuera y volver exahusto a casa arreglase en algo el otro tipo de tensiones con las que tenían que lidiar. Suspiró hondo y pulsó el botón, forzando su expresión a convertirse en una de alegría y despreocupación. Sus pasos, convertidos casi en pequeños saltitos, formaron más burbujas en el interior de la botella. Entró así en el apartamento, anunciando su presencia con una animada oferta de una copa de champán y de buenas noticias.

  
  


_Dos años._

Jaebeom salió de la habitación dando un portazo y caminó nervioso por la casa, intentando borrar la imagen que se había grabado a fuego en sus retinas a lo largo de estos meses. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo frío que beber, pero se encontró en la encimera el café que se había preparado esta mañana. El hielo que le había echado, por falta de paciencia para esperar a que la bebida se enfriase por sí misma, había desbordado ligeramente el vaso y dejado un cerco alrededor de su base. No se dio cuenta en aquel momento porque Jinyoung le había llamado, y el tono de su voz estaba tintado de algo tan triste, tan desgastado, que casi notó cómo su propia alma emitía un quejido. La imagen de Jinyoung mirándole derrotado volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, y a falta de algo mejor intentó borrarla con la amargura del café.

Sabían que no estaban bien. Sabían que los agujeros en la tela de su relación no se arreglaban con un remiendo rápido, porque se habían dedicado a juguetear distraídamente con ellos, tirar de los hilitos sobrantes y meter el dedo en ellos para agrandarlos. Y ahora hacía falta un parche tan grande que casi suponía más trabajo que confeccionar una tela nueva desde el principio.

Jaebeom no soportaba ver la derrota en los ojos de Jinyoung, la resignación, el cansancio. No soportaba saberse la causa principal del peso sobre sus hombros, no entendía desde cuándo los suyos pesaban tanto. “ _Mereces algo mejor_ ”, le había dicho, al borde de las lágrimas. Y él no le había respondido.

_Pero yo te quiero a ti,_ había pensado Jinyoung,  _así que sé mejor_ . Pero quién era él para exigirle eso, a la persona que había iluminado sus mañanas y sus noches, traído ráfagas primaverales a su alma perenne y decorado con colores pastel sus blancos y negros. Qué derecho tenía a pedirle a nadie que luchase por él, cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones. Así que, una vez más, se tragó las palabras. Salió del cuarto y se asomó al salón, viendo a Jaebeom sentado en el suelo de espaldas a él, acariciando a los dos gatos, que se habían hecho un hueco en su regazo. 

El atardecer lo pasó solo de nuevo, pero esta vez sabía que también lo estaría cuando el sol asomase por el horizonte. Apuró el último trago del café, y puso una mueca. A pesar de haberle echado más azúcar que de costumbre, le había dejado un regusto amargo.

 


	3. Epílogo: Pasteles

Los primeros meses trabajando en el cat-café habían supuesto un torbellino de emociones para Jinyoung. Los dueños del local eran una pareja de chiquillos más jovenes que él, y había formado una relación bastante peculiar con ellos. Bambam era el que había tenido la idea del negocio y el que pasaba más tiempo en el café, además de quien llevaba las cuentas y los pequeños proyectos de redecoración temática. Si le preguntaran a Jinyoung diría que era “ _un desastre con patas muy largas_ ”, pero en realidad pensaba que era admirable que un niño de su edad hubiera podido sacar adelante un proyecto de negocio así. Con el paso de los días, cuando fueron cogiendo confianza, le había contado que sus padres tenían un restaurante en su país y que había ayudado a llevarlo desde muy pequeño. Bambam solía pinchar al mayor a cada ocasión que tenía, la riña obligatoria de cada día incluía a Jinyoung exigiendo respeto por su edad y el otro exigiendo obediencia por ser su superior, pero siempre entre sonrisas contenidas y sin alzar la voz o fruncir el ceño más de lo necesario. Yugyeom no estaba tan a menudo en el local en horas laborales, se encargaba del inventario y todo lo que implicase relaciones exteriores, ya fuera con proveedores o captación de clientela. Por motivos que Jinyoung no alcanzaba a comprender también tenía una actitud irreverente y burlona hacia él, aunque no le costaba reconocer que el menor tenía un corazón de oro. Llegados a este punto, los dos eran prácticamente sus niños.

Poco más de un mes después de su apertura el café había cosechado tal éxito que Bambam había decidido contratar a alguien más para que se hiciera cargo de la sección de comestibles, que se resumía en dulces de varias clases y tamaños. Así fue como entró Mark a trabajar con ellos, tímido y callado al principio, pero creando nuevos pasteles y glaseados para los proyectos de Bambam y llenando todo el edificio con su risa a la mínima de cambio. El ambiente distendido del trabajo, pues, dio pie a que los cuatro intercambiasen opiniones y preocupaciones a menudo, especialmente durante la hora del cierre. Se estableció una suerte de ritual en el que se comentaba lo que había ocurrido ese día con Yugyeom durante el inventario, y aprovechaban para compartir cotilleos o preguntar por gestos tristes u ojeras demasiado marcadas, repartiendo por igual consejos y regañinas cargadas de preocupación.

En una de esas charlas de inventario fue cuando Mark les contó por qué había venido a Corea; en otra, un Yugyeom muy rojo y ligeramente titubeante les había relatado cómo conoció a Bambam, entre comentarios de burla amistosa incluso por parte de este último. Y en otra de esas charlas, a raíz de que Bambam les comentase que siempre le habían encantado los gatos, Jinyoung les habló de Nora y Kunta y, naturalmente, acabó hablándoles de Jaebeom. Fue un sentimiento extraño, resumir aquellos dos años en lo que parecían palabras insuficientes para contenerlos. Pero las recibieron con atención y apoyo, y Mark incluso le sugirió retomar el contacto con él una vez se habían enfriado los ánimos, para disipar dudas o rencores y, al menos, obtener un tipo de clausura.

 

Así que allí estaba Jinyoung una semana más tarde, parado detrás de la barra con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas muy levantadas, su expresión de sorpresa total que, como había hecho tantas veces antes, arrancó a Jaebeom una carcajada. “ _¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que habíamos quedado en una hora en el parque...”_ , ante lo que Jaebeom se encogió de hombros, mirando en derredor con un brillo de inocencia en sus ojos aún enmarcados por una sonrisa, “ _Pasaba por el barrio y al ver un cat-café no me pude resistir a entrar_ ”. Típico de Im Jaebeom tener dos (cinco, como supo luego) gatos en casa y aun así aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para poder ver más de los animalitos.

Jaebeom se convirtió en un cliente habitual después de haber decidido retomar su amistad, y solía acercarse una vez a la semana al local, en las últimas horas antes del cierre, para disfrutar de la compañía felina en relativo silencio leyendo algún libro, o charlando con Jinyoung si no tenía más gente a la que atender. Como era de esperar, a los niños les cayó bien inmediatamente, y en lo que fueron meses pero le pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jinyoung se lo encontraba yendo a hablar con Bambam, Yugyeom o Mark antes que con él. Y bajo los pucheros y las miradas de indignación fingidos estaba un sentimiento de alegría genuina por haber encontrado, donde pensaba que había perdido una pareja, cuatro buenos amigos.

Aquel fin de semana habían quedado todos juntos en el piso de los pequeños para ver una película, y Jinyoung pensó, distraídamente, en que ya hacía tres años de aquella tarde en el cine.

  


 


End file.
